


The Battle for Nassau is Underway

by hbub1201



Series: Fight for Nassau [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbub1201/pseuds/hbub1201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequal story to Happiness is Objective.</p><p>This is what could possible, maybe, sort of happen now that Billy has set off to save Vane. In this story he's been in Nassau for a while, trying to stir up resentment towards the English. It may be completely unrealistic but it was abit of fun to write so I hope you enjoy. Obviously, for those who have read the other story then you know how this one ends, so I hope its not too without tension!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle for Nassau is Underway

"He's gonna be fine," Silver said almost softly, from his position by the door.

"What?" Flint all but snapped back, internally kicking himself for being so obvious. All it would take was for one person to recognise Billy and his attempts to stir unrest against England and then the Walrus bosun would be in serious trouble. Trouble Flint may not be able to get him out of.

"I can't picture Vane going down without a fight, can you?" Silver proceeded oblivious to Flint's instant relief.

Relief, yes, but also anger. How could Silver honestly believe Vane's life was more important to the Captain than Billy's.

"Besides," the quartermaster continued assuredly, "Billy understands the stakes, he knows we cannot afford to let Vane hang, he'll do what needs to be done."

"What needs to be done," Flint scoffed back, wondering helplessly just how far the bosun would be willing to go to further the cause, how much he would be willing to risk.

"You don't doubt him?" Silver asked curiously, brows furrowed and mouth set firm.

Flint turned to face the raven haired man, doubt Billy? He was shocked then to realise that it had never even occured to him to doubt the other mans motives. He hadn't thought for a second that Billy could betray him, them all. He shook off the unease the thought stirred in him and growled a noncommital response before trudging to the window and all but throwing himself onto the seat in front of it.

"Billy has had plenty of chances to betray us," Silver spoke cautiously, "And he's got more reasons than most to want to."

Another seemingly uninterested shrug from the Captain.

"Yet he hasn't betrayed us so far, hasn't even attempted too, if anything he's been instrumental in your success. The legend of Flint, the ghost Captain and his monster with one leg." Silver looked contemplative and Flint said nothing, watching the quartermaster closely for any signs of doubt, for any distrust to flash across his steely features.

"No," Silver finally expanded, "So help me I think I trust the bastard."

 

-X-

 

Billy all but sagged against the door. Stirring hate and animosity toward the English was as easy as he'd thought it'd be, it was getting anyone to actually do anything about it that was proving difficult. He'd tried everything from listing all of the bad points of serving under the English flag. All of the benefits to a life of piracy. All of the strengths of Vane. Everything he could possibly say, he has said and for the most part people have been right there with him, denouncing England and pledging unending loyalty to Nassau, unwavering support to the great Captain Vane. But as soon as an English guard walked by, or any number of Eleanor or Max's spies, then their mouths were shut and enthusiasm dispelled.

Billy knew what the pirates of Nassau thought about Vane, knew that they feared him as much as they respected him, and normally this would be enough. Normally they would rally behind a man such as him and they would fight to protect him. But not with an enemy so vast and strong breathing down their necks. They may not respect England but they are scared of her and Billy can almost understand how it would be easier to just go along with a man like Woodes Rogers than to try to oppose him.

He needed to turn the tables, make it about more than just Vane, he needed to show them that they didn't need to be outnumbered here. That if they all took a stand then it was England that should be scared.

A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts and he pushed himself away from the tattered wood in order to let in his visitor.

"We've got a problem!" Ben Gunn announced as he all but threw himself through the entrance.

"Just the one?" Billy sighed back.

"The execution has been brought forward."

Billy snapped his eyes to the other mans, praying for some sort of deception or uncertainty their, "What?" he asked when he didn't find any.

"My guess?" He huffed angrily, "Rogers or his uppity tart," the long haired man spat. "They've heard the grumbles we've created so they want to get it over with before anything serious can be stirred."

Billy growled in frustration, flipping a small table that stood innocently against the wall. "When?" He shouted angrily.

"Tomorrow, midday, so the jailor reckons."

"Goddamnit!" Billy paced around the room for a second before throwing his fist into the same wall the table had hit. He kicked himself for it, but in that moment his first thought was that he could not fail the Captain, he could not fail Flint.

"Where's Joji?"

"Doing as you asked," Ben responded warily, knowing what Billy was capable of from the stories he'd heard but never having seen him so angry. "Counting up how many people are actually willing to take action."

"There will be less than can be counted on two hands," the bosun scoffed bitterly.

"Shit," Ben breathed anxiously.

Billy resumed his fierce pacing as silence descended between the two men, both thinking desperately for a quick solution. The silence remained even after Joji entered and shook his head apologetically, not needed to verbalise just how few people were firmly enough on their side.

As the clock ticked away, frustration boiled over, each man knowing they were wasting time thinking but could do nothing else. One poor messenger almost got an empty vase chucked at his head when he came in to say that the execution had been confirmed for noon the next day. Eventually Billy stopped his pacing and sat down, head in his hands and eyes closed as he began to think like he were someone else.

He thought about what Vane would do, he'd fight his way out, was possibly already planning to. Rackham would try to talk his way out but that hadn't exactly gone well for him the last time round, Vane's imprisonment being proof of that. 

Bonny would be desperately searching for a happy medium between Jack and Vane, naturally leaning towards the violence of the latter as she'd no doubt found the only way in which she could be taking seriously is if she shows the other party just where her strengths lie.

Gates, who he'd loved and respected like a father, who he'd tried to emulate as much as possible, when they were in the cages and all hope was lost. Gates would make plans, useless ones if need be, ones that may not have any chance of working, he'd make them to keep the crew in hope, to keep them distracted long enough for something better to come along. 

He needed more than all of that now. He turned his mind to Silver. What would John Silver do. The master manipulater. He'd no doubt try to convince Rogers it was in his best interest to let Vane go. Which, for all intents and purposes, was exactly what Billy had been trying to do, forcing a revolt if Rogers went ahead with the execution. Maybe Silver would find another way to do it, a better way, a quicker way. Or perhaps the new, darker, Silver would go after the pirates, scare them into fighting back. Billy couldn't do that, he wanted these men to fight with them not for them. Billy was not Silver.

So Flint then. What would Captain Flint do? The man who Billy had tried so desperately to cling to his hate towards. He could lie to every one else. Tell Gates he was scared of Flint. Tell Vane he hated him. Tell Silver he wanted him dead. He could tell Gunn that he was by his side simply so he could see his downfall, the rest of the crew that he was there only so he could keep them safe. He could even continue lying to Flint. Telling him he was only siding with him because England was a threat that warrented Flint's strategy.

He could lie to the world but not himself. He was by Flint's side because there was no where else on Earth he could imagine being. He didn't want to analyse the hows and whys because he knew he wouldn't like what he found there, he wouldn't like the reason behind his desire to be as close as possible. Why he found the closest thing to peace when he was sat by his Captains side. Why he had needed to send Dufresne away the second he saw the other mans desire to cause Flint harm. Why he stayed as close to him as possible in all the raids they carried out and why he'd convinced himself and every one else how it would be better for Silver to deliever the message of Flint's survival, why he'd convinced him he should be the one to save Vane.

But the simple fact was Billy was by his side because he wanted to be, and standing as close as Billy had been for the last several years, he'd learned a great deal from the other man so he asked himself again, what would Flint do?

Perhaps he would con his way into the jailhouse and fight his way out? That was too big a risk. It would send the same message if Vane were to die by rope or by pistol in an attempt to escape. Not to mention the casualties would extend to the very people he was trying to win over, not alienate more.

Perhaps he would demand a face to face with Rogers, attempt to form a deal. But Billy didn't have the value to the Englishman that Flint did so he wouldn't need to bother to hear him out.

Flint's schemes were based so largely on the reputation that preceeds him, a reputation Billy just didn't have. Just as Billy was not Silver, he was also not Captain James Flint.

So then, the question remained. What will Billy do?

"It's OK," Joji said then, breaking the troubled bosun from his thoughts. "You are not the cause of this mess Billy, no one expects you to be the solution."

Billy scoffed humourlessly before pressing his palms to his eyes. He inhaled as he pushed against the sockets, then rose to shake away as much of the tension seeping into his bones as possible. Then, just as he was about to respond with a retort about how Flint and Vane seem to always create problems for other men to solve, the idea hit him with a thud of renewed determination. Not a completely original idea but why change something that works.

What would Billy do? The same thing he helped advise Vane to do when it was Flint's neck on the chopping board and the bosun announced he had a rich girls diary that would make an ideal bargaining chip.

 

-X-

 

"OK, so you get arrested? Then what?" Ben asked anxiously."You don't have anything Rogers wants, you said that yourself"

"And you don't have his daughters diary to distract him with." Joji whispered seriously.

Because that had been the purpose of the diary at Charles Town. A distraction while Vanes forces readied their attack. A way for Vane to get close enough to Flint to help get him on the same page, to help him escape, not that he'd needed much help. This time they had no back up and they had no bargaining chip. This time they had to change the rules slightly.

"I know what I'm doing," Billy whispered, walking surprisingly quietly for a man of his stature. They circled the building quietly, keeping an eye out for any armed guards, they'd passed a few but Billy had deemed them not important enough, if he was going to guarentee his place next to Vane tomorrow then he needed to make sure that he took out someone important.

"Well I don't like it." Ben exclaimed, grabbing onto Billy's arm in order to turn the larger man to face him.

"You don't have to," the bosun said matter-of-factly. "You know what you have to do?"

Ben Gunn growled and raised his fists in frustration so Joji pushed him aside and stood toe to toe with his bosun, his brother. He nodded his head and Billy smiled, "And remember..." The bosun started before Joji cut him off.

"Don't tell anyone on the Walrus you were arrested until tomorrow, just before noon."

Billy nodded appreciatively, he hated to hope that he was important enough for Flint to worry about but the fact was that they couldn't have the Captain thinking he'd failed and coming in guns blazing to rescue Vane before the appropriate time.

"And why wouldn't Rogers take pride in telling the Captain himself. Rub his nose in the capture and impending death of one of his longest serving and most loyal crew members?" Ben scoffed angrily.

"He won't tell Flint until my dead body is swinging," Billy said nonchalantly, not noticing Ben or Joji's flinch at the imagery. "He won't want to risk Flint intervening."

"And whats to stop Rogers, or whatever fool you attack for that matter, just killing you here and now, why wait until tomorrow?"

"Because I'm Flint's crew, Vane is a huge statement, but add me into the mix and it's a bigger one. Especially because they knoew I've been stirring trouble amongst the pirates. Rogers wants the pirates scared of him, elimating Vane and taking on Flint all in one sitting is a good way to secure that fear."

"So how exactly do you plan to turn that around? If they are that scared of him, just because you're both standing up there, what the fuck are you going to do with a noose around your neck, to get them back on our side?"

Joji clicked then, Billy noted with relief . The dark haired mans lips pinched into a small smile before he rested his hand on Ben's shoulder, when the younger man refused to back down though, one sharp tap to the back of his head had him collapsing into Joji's arms. Billy shook his head at the ease with which Joji could knock out one of his own men, but nodded gratefully none the less. He had to do this now, he had to have time with Vane, to talk to him about what comes next, he needed Ben and Joji as far away from this fallout as possible. No one knew Ben, he was as new to Nassau as Rogers was, so him standing up there next to Vane and Billy would add nothing to sway public opinion, and he needed Joji free to keep Ben calm.

With one last look, and a firm grip of his elbow, Joji turned on his heal and hurled Gunn over his shoulder, lifting the smaller man with ease and striding off in the direction of the beach. He had a long night ahead of him before delivering his message to Flint in the morning. Billy turned as well and walked openly into the night, eyes searching for the best dressed English guard to knock out with one punch, he found him in the corner of the crowded brothel, trying and failing to flirt with one of the prostitutes in the hope of getting a free ride. As he went down, her lips curved up and all hell broke loose.

 

-X-

 

"So what happens next?" Silver asked, walking up to Flint, who was stood on deck with his telescope fixed on Nassau.

Flint had been wrestless all day, the crew were avoiding him more than usual and Silver knew better than to assume all of this pent up anxiety was for Vane. He wondered what Rogers had said to the other man on the beach the other day, or what else it could be that was having such an effect.

Flint ignored him in favour of glaring through the glass so Silver nudged his elbow and asked again. "Flint?" He demanded, "Whilst Billy is seeing to the Vane problem, we should be using the time to create a plan of attack. So far you have just stood and waited for something to happen, we need to, instead, prepare for when it does."

Flint growled, knowing the other man was right but being unable to focus on anything but the worry that was settled firmly in the pit of his stomach. 

"He has Joji and Ben with him, they'll see it done." Silver said somewhat softly and yet again Flint found himself worried that the other man had figured out his feelings toward the bosun, the irony there being that Flint had barely figured them out himself.

"We attack," Flint said boldly. "Whatever happens with Vane," he spat through gritted teeth, not willing to imagine anything but Billy's success. "The next phase is to convince the pirates of Nassau that we are as strong as they are and together we can win whatever war they threaten."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Silver asked encouragingly.

Flint rolled his eyes, knowing the quartermaster probably had a number of ideas already, some possibly better than his own, but he knew what the other man was doing and so he let him. Was grateful for it even, the forced distraction a welcome relief from worry.

"Well Vane's stay of execution will go a long way to that end. But we also need to convince them either, 1, that we are far more dangerous than the English..." Flint said cautiously, not knowing how dark Silver's recent brush with brutality has made him yet, not knowing if scaring pirates into submission is something he'd now accept.

"Or, 2, that dying by our side is preferable to living as slaves to Rogers and his men."

Silver nodded his understanding, stepping up to stand beside by Flint, arms almost brushing in way that had become far less strained that it used to be. 

"Hate to say it but the first choice sounds easier." The quartermaster said, not nearly as reluctantly as he would have done several weeks ago.

Flint nodded then, grateful not to have to fight the other man on that point at least. "But perhaps easier does not mean better?"

Silver raised his eyebrow in question so Flint explained further.

"The men will fight for who they are most scared of yes, but they will fight harder for a cause they believe in."

Silver laughed a short and clipped noise that had Flint's own eyebrows raising at the sides.

"Even in matters of loyalty and trust," Silver muttered, not judgemental, just stating a fact, "You are still able to remain, first and foremost, so perfectly political."

Flint looked at his quartermaster, who raised his hands in surrender and continued to smirk at his Captain until eventually the older mans features softened too and he nodded his head slowly.

"Is it even possible to be both?" The older man asked.

"What, both humane and a strategist?" Silver asked back lightly. "I'd like to think I've mastered it."

Flint scoffed then, "You crushed a mans head with your metal foot."

Flint smirked as the quartermaster considered this, before shrugging and announcing that 'needs must'. "There is a time for both, I suppose," Silver reasoned.

Flint nodded his agreement, "So is now the time for strategy?" Flint asked curiously, "Or humanity?"

"My guess is that would depend entirely on how Billy fares."

Silver smiled as Flint snapped his head around to look at him. Flint knew he was right, knew that if anything happened to Billy then all humanity would be lost from him, that anything else but pure, cold, strategy would be forgotten as he tore through Nassau and mowed down anyone who stood in his way. He knew that Silver was right, he just wasn't certain if the other man knew why he was right.

For his part though, Silver gave nothing away. Just stood beside his Captain as he spoke about how it wouldn't matter whichever tact they decided, they would still need a plan of approach. Flint, again, nodded his agreement and willed his mind to stray from his wayward bosun long enough to formulate such plan in order to limit the chance of Silver putting two and two together, if he hadn't already.

 

-X-

 

"Not that it's not nice to see you Billy," Vane snorted, "But what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"The English don't seem to understand Nassau politics." Billy snarked back. "Punched a man in a brothel," he elaborated.

"Ahh," Vane acknowledge, trying to stand with his arms tied behind his back. Billy looked questioningly at his strained shoulders, to which Vane just shrugged and reiterated Billy's point about the English and politics. "Eleanor dropped by," he expanded.

"I see," Billy nodded, "Got into a fight with Rogers new toy?" He asked sarcastically, "Or is it Rogers who's the toy?" 

"No idea," Vane remarked, incredibly casually for a man talking about the sex life of a woman he loved, "Whichever it is, he didn't like her getting hit."

"Well in your defence, she did put a price on your head and offer a parden to all pirates but you." Billy sat down next to the door and fiddled with the dirt under his leg, smirking as Vane, who'd finally got to his feet, dropped his head with a huff and fell inelegantly back to the floor.

"A parden you still havent taken, I'm guessing."

Billy just hummed his ackowledgement as Vane squirmed to get confortable back on the floor.

"What are you doing here Billy?" The long haired man asked again.

"Nassau is strongest when she is feared," Billy smiled devilishly. "And, if a trophy is made of one her most notorious Captains..."

"She will never be feared again," Vane smirked back, remembering this conversation from Charles Town, what felt like an age ago.

"Hmmm," Billy all but laughed. "For two men who claim to hate eachother, you and Flint go to great lengths to save the other from the noose."

"Well you know what they say about an enemy of my enemy and all that."

"With the amount of enemies you two have collected over the years it must be hard to tell your friends apart."

"And you're here as a friend?" Vane asked, suddenly deathly serious. Billy nodded earnestly. "And Rogers placed you in here with me? Not thinking that perhaps two pirates facing their death together could possibly cause him trouble?"

"Rogers and his men know nothing of freedom, or life in Nassau. If you think our pirates are enamoured by the brothel, you should see the English. As a result of their thurst for rum and whores, the cells are being watched over by a pirate they believe has been converted to their cause."

Vane raised his eyebrows at Billy, remembering very well the harsh treatment he had gotten whilst being thrown into the jailhouse.

"He may have a uniform now but he's still a pirate," Billy assured smugly, "I bought him back this morning."

"And I suppose Flint is waiting on the other side of that wall?" Vane asked then, feeling confident for the first time in days.

The smugness fell then and Billy smiled awkwardly as he shifted his body to sit facing Vane more directly, "Just me I'm afraid."

"Don't tell me you have Rogers' diary?" Vane forced a smile through his reaffirmed worry.

"Perhaps I have Eleanors," Billy joked back, voice sombre as opposed to teasing.

Vane scoffed and shifted again, facing Billy straight on now. "Do we have a plan?"

 

-X-

 

The sun rose faster than either Ben or Joji would have liked, neither looking forward to telling Flint of Billy's current situation. The town was a flutter of activity, news now spreading rapidly of Flint's man joining Vane for the noose, nothing was known of who the man was however, and Joji had to scoff to himself because obviously Rogers was unaware of exactly who it was he had in his custody. He no doubt believed that the label 'Flint's man' held more weight than the name Billy Bones. 

Knowing he needed as many people to attend as possible, Joji encouraged people to go, spreading as much curiosity as possible without giving away that it was Billy Bones sharing Vane's fate, not wanting word to beat him back to the Captain. He'd done everything Billy had asked and Ben had barely kept himself restrained throughout, not all they could do was wait.

 

-X-

 

Billy was hurled through the doors that now made Rogers' headquarters, arms tight behind his back and feet hindered by chains.

"You punched one of my men?" Rogers accused, somehow making a statement of truth sound like a question.

"Untie my hands and I'll punch another," Billy mocked back.

The corners of Rogers mouth lifted into a smug smile as he raised his eyes from his paperwork and looked at the prisoner in front of him. Eleanor was stood at his back, with Max having been escorted into the room just after Billy.

Max sat on the chair opposite from Rogers desk and looked to Eleanor questionly, the blond shaking her head to indicate she knew as little as her. Billy made no move to enter beyond where he had been shoved and Rogers seemed unwilling to continue the discussion until the bosun had taken a seat. Eventually the guard stepped up to Billy again and pushed him forward hard, eliciting a growl from the larger man which, if anything, had Rogers smile widen.

"A tough one?" He asked again. Billy just stared back at him, giving him no reaction at all.

"And Eleanor tells me you're one of us." The blond woman stuttered and Billy stared menacingly at her, before the English Captain held up his hands placatingly. "At least," he ammended, "You used to be?"

Again, Billy didn't answer.

Rogers inhaled before looking down at his papers again, lifting a single note from in front of him and placing it directly before Billy. A parden. Billy just sneered again, causing the Englishman to sit back and frown.

Resigned to this not being an easy sell Rogers looked between Max and Eleanor before gesturing back to the chained up bosun. "I can't trust pirates," he stated boldly, "Even those who have taken pardens are as likely to lie to me in order to secure future profit as they are to tow the line to ensure present day peace."

No one said anything but Billy sneared at Eleanor, recognising her words through his voice, regardless of the truth behind them.

"So," the Englishman continued, "I'm going to ask these two ladies a question."

"Because they'll tell you the truth, or what you want to hear?" Billy scoffed loudly, these two would lie and twist and manipulate more than any pirate was educated enough to do.

"Because they care only for their own future," he reasoned soundly, at which Eleanor looked down angrily, removing her hand from where it brushed against his shoulder on the back of his chair. "And as such," he continued, either oblivious or uncaring, "They are encouraged to tell me the truth, not least because they are smart enough to realise that there future now lies with England."

Billy snorted but said nothing and neither woman so much as reacted further, yet alone spoke against him.

"So I'm going to ask them a question and their answers will determine your fate."

"Save them the bother of an answer," Billy spat, "I will not agree to your parden and I will not support England."

Rogers smiled wide, "That wasn't going to be my question." 

Both woman furrowed their brows in confusion as Billy's face drifted from annoyed to bored, just waiting for this conversation to be over so he could finally leave the company of the man he couldn't help but hate.

"You see," Rogers exclaimed, "Eleanor ran this place, she knew everything and everyone that ran through it and once she was deposed Max took over. Between them they know all about you Billy. They knew who you were and who you are. And most importantly," he all but hissed, "They know how important you are."

Billy had to stop himself from glaring ferociously, unable to show just how serious a question that was. Eleanor almost looked alarmed at the turn of conversation, while Max just looked confused, but Rogers looked like all of his christmasses had come at once. 

"You see, I can't afford to martyr you Mr Manderly, I also can't afford to start another war on the back of your death. So if Eleanor and Max tell me you are important then your execution will be stayed and you will be kept in that dungeon until Flint and his pirate horde are no longer a threat, then you will hang alongside whatever is left of them."

Billy hid a growl behind a mask anger, like he was trying not to show his excitement about the possibility he could ever be that important. The Englishman seemed to fall for the act, though, as his eyes narrowed in thought at the muscled man in front of him.

"If you are, as I'm beginning to suspect," Rogers continued, to which Billy pretended, for a split second, to be angry, "Nothing but a nameless pirate-"

"I have a name!" Billy shouted then, forcing a venom into his voice that had Rogers grinning like he'd just been handed his answer.

"But not an important one," Eleanor scoffed back, apparently confused by the implication that there could be anything more to Billy than just another face in the crowd.

Rogers raised his eyebrows at the blond woman behind him, willing her to expand. "He's on the crew of one of the most notorious pirate Captains of Nassau, but that is the extent of his worth."

Billy's face heated up with anger as Rogers surveyed the people in the room, finally looking to Max for confirmation.

"I had no dealings with Billy," she said honestly. "Sometimes he sat at the Captains table but Flint has no strong ties to him. It's thought, even, that not so long ago Flint tried to kill Billy, pushing him overboard in a storm."

"And yet you still sail with him?" Rogers all but laughed, obviously now writing Billy off as a fool. 

Billy forced an aggravational smile, even as his insides churned. Doubt creeping in again about just how unimportant he probably is to the Captain he seems unable to be without. Had Flint tried to kill him? Billy sneered at the man in front of him and proclaimed that 'perhaps he was more important than he seemed', knowing this was at least true for the rest of his crew, wishing he didn't hope it was true for his Captain as well. In context however, it was simply another double bluff Rogers seemed too pleased with himself to see through.

Despite his sudden turmoil Billy needed to change the subject, couldn't have Rogers figure out that his 'murder' had led the crew to mutiny against a Captain they feared, he wasn't sure how much Eleanor knew but he hoped she didn't know that. And if she did know, he hoped now more than ever that this was just a strategy of her own, that she was just playing Rogers at his own game and that she would keep quiet out of some small loyalty left towards the pirates who helped to shape her.

"If I'm to die either way then why not just shoot me now?" Billy sneered with all the venom he could muster.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, perhaps simply having overlooked Billy's importance with the rest of the men because he so often let himself be eclipsed by people like Vane and Flint, even people like Silver, because Billy understood the advantages of standing in the shadows. Of seeing without being seen. Perhaps.

"He sat at Flint's table because he has his uses, he reads and writes and is smarter than your average pirate, he's also a strong fighter and one hell of a bodyguard," Eleanor spoke tiredly, "Killing him specifically will not alter the war you are inviting just by killing a man of Flint's crew."

"A clash with Flint is inevitable, I need to let him and everyone else know that I am not afraid of it."

 

-X-

 

Flint ushered Joji and Ben into his quarters, the pit having dropped out of his stomach the instant someone had yelled to signal the approach of a boat with only two occupants, neither of which were Billy. His panic had only deepened when the two men in front of him had climbed on board with equal looks of trepidation. He silently beckoned them to follow him, with Silver walking by his side eyeing the Captain warily.

"You have news?" Flint spoke with a forced calm that was unnoticed by all but his quartermaster.

"The execution was brought forward," Ben replied instantly, straight to the point.

Both Flint and Silver stiffened at this, the latter just as worried about his Captain as he was about the impact of the death of Vane. Flint tried not to react but he was frustrated, when he'd asked for word, he'd meant of Billy. He's fine, he assured himself, he's just remained ashore to figure out a solution.

Silver sighed as the silence stretched further, "And?" He asked expectantly, "Has Billy got a plan?"

"Yes," Ben replied immediately, to which Flint instantly sagged with relief, if not visibly then on the inside, if Billy had a plan it meant he was still alive and capable.

"So?" Silver asked again, after another few minutes of awkward shuffling from the pair stood with their heads bowed, Flint not trusting his own voice to speak for him.

"He punched a guard," Ben said dumbly, causing Joji to roll his eyes and both Flint and Silver to raise their brows in shock.

"He was arrested," Joji expanded cautiously.

Flint felt bile rise up his throat, knowing he couldn't form words but needing to know what the hell was going on, luckily he knew Silver would speak for him, he just hoped Silver would mistake his anger and worry for something other than concern for Billy.

Silver did look straight to the Captain, sensing his distress he hurried the two toward an explanation.

"He said it was important he got to Vane," Ben explained apologetically, almost whispering the next few words in the hope that they would possibly go unheard. "And that he needed to stand next to him at noon."

Flint almost toppled in his haste to turn and face the anxious man, searching both of their faces for any sign of a joke or misunderstanding. But there was none to be found and it was all Flint could do not to reach out and grab hold of something in an attempt not to collapse.

In that moment all he could think about was the feeling of Billy's hand slipping from his. That moment he had needed to be stronger, faster, better and he'd failed and the loss he'd felt because of it had shocked even him. The despair that followed after that night had threatened to destroy him, he'd killed Gates and risked the lives of every other member of his crew because he was numb to all of it. For the first time since Thomas he'd felt something and all it was was pain.

Billy was going to hang. Flint felt sick and he wouldn't be able to control it, hide it from everyone again. He needed the room empty.

"Why?" Silver asked again, voice strained with the effort to keep his own worry from slipping through. Worry for Billy, yes, but worry for Flint and for Nassau most of all.

"I don't know," Ben muttered honestly. The sorrow he felt dwarfed by the whirlwind in Flint's body and soul.

"Out!" The Captain shouted, aggression clear in his tone.

"There's mo-"

"Leave!" Flint shouted irrationally, not wanting to hear any more even though he knew he should.

The two men didn't need to be told again and turned to leave immediately, shutting the door gently behind them and going back onto deck to deliver the news to the waiting crew.

"We can't wait around anymore." Flint stated firmly, moving on instinct to gather his coat and gun.

"If we charge in th-"

"There is no longer a choice!" Flint yelled back, no room for argument.

"We could get them both killed!" Silver responded just as loudly.

Flint turned to glare at the younger man, but stopped his advance toward the door. Silver proceeded before he lost the opportunity.

"I'm not suggesting we do nothing," the quartermaster assured, "I'm just saying we need to have a strategy. You're talking about taking on not only the English army but also the majority of Nassau's pirates. We need to know what we're doing otherwise there is nothing to stop Rogers just killing them both the moment he gets wind of our advance."

Flint growled as he sighed, knowing the other man was right but not being able to sit back and wait while they come up with a safer way. He couldn't sit by as Billy sat in a cell waiting for death. He couldn't discuss strategy as his bosun was paraded in front of strangers and friends alike. Make plans whilst a rope was tied around his neck. He wouldn't do nothing while Billy was robbed of life. He would not fail him again. Could not lose him again.

"Quick," was all the Captain managed to grit out before he slammed open the door and marched up to the deck to inform the crew that the waiting was over, that a plan was to be made to take back Nassau now.

 

-X-

 

"What are you doing here?" Vane asked again, walking beside Billy as the two were marched toward the podium that was be host to their demise.

"I already told you," Billy returned easily, "I punched a guard."

Vane snorted but the smile that followed didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know whether to thank you or chastise you," the shorter man exclaimed.

"I doubt it makes much difference at this point." Billy returned honestly, taking a deep breath as he climbed the wooden steps up to where Rogers, Eleanor and several of his men stood waiting.

Billy and Vane were positioned under already hanging ropes as Rogers moved to address the crowd.

"I offered you pardens, I offered you safety under English rule. These men fight against that safety. They would rather see you all dead in the fight than acknowledge England as their home..."

Billy rolled his eyes as Vane scoffed, both men ignoring Rogers continued speech in favour of looking around the crowd, analysing their audience, trying to calculate their chance of success.

"Having regrets?" Vane all but laughed.

"Stood here, next to the fearsome Captain Vane, about to breath my last breath?" The bosun laughed back. "Nah," he smiled, turning to face the smaller man, "No where else I'd rather die."

Vane laughed aloud before turning his eyes back to the crowd in front of them, some cheering, but for the most part it seemed false. That bode well, hopefully.

"You think Flint will show?" Vane asked then, doubtful maybe, curious definitely.

"Perhaps," Billy compromised, ignoring the sharp stab to his chest that ignited with the thought his Captain may not care.

"Well," Vane piped up again as Rogers words continued to pour free, "At least Eleanor gets to watch up close the moment my neck snaps."

He tried to play it off as sarcastic but Billy could hear the sadness there. "Perhaps that's not what she wants?"

Vane scoffed then and turned to the bosun with his eyebrows raised.

"She's a smart woman," Billy announced grudgingly. "And she knows Nassau, she knows its pirates."

Vane raised his eyebrows further in question so Billy simply smiled as reassuring a smile as he could muster. "She held back information that could have changed Rogers mind about hanging me next to you. Perhaps she simply didn't know it, or perhaps she kept it from him assuming I had a way of getting you out?"

"And if she just didn't know it?" He countered swiftly.

"Then her time in Nassau is at an end, one way or another." Billy threatened honestly, regarding the other man questioningly, looking for any defiance.

For his part Vane just nodded, keeping any possible hesitation hidden behind his new found fury toward the woman who'd betrayed him more times than he could now count on two hands.

 

-X-

 

"Enough!" Flint finally shouted, pacing the deck of the ship as everyone on board offered suggestions about how to take back the island.

Silver sighed as the rest of the men startled. "Flint..." He tried placatingly.

"We move now, enough time has been wasted!"

Silver stood to argue but to his surprise all other members of the crew nodded their agreement and moved to gather their weapons.

"Silver," Flint said more softly than the younger man expected to ever hear him talk right now, "We can go through the strategy until the sun sets and rises again tomorrow. We need to go before it's too late. You're concerned, I know, and there are risks, no matter how we proceed, but right now time is of the essence."

Silver inhaled sharply, composing himself and trying to feed off of the determination he saw in his Captain's eyes. He didn't fully understand why this was so important to the other man, important enough apparently to risk all of their lives. But he found himself following again neverless. Because he trusted the other man, perhaps not to put the crew ahead of himself, not even to keep them all safe. Instead, he trusted Flint to know when something was necessary and when it was impossible. He followed because he, once again, couldn't help but believe in him.

"Besides," Flint explained further, fighting to keep his voice neutral, "With most of Rogers men distracted by the execution, now is the best time to attack."

Silver inhaled and nodded, taking another deep breath in before looking up to his Captain and nodding again, more aggressively. He turned to face the crew, to announce the formations, when a sight on the horizon had him both sag in relief and tense with worry.

"Flint," he shouted, but got no response, he could hear his Captain rustling around with weapons and bullets behind him.

"Captain Flint!" He tried again.

Flint sighed, "What?" he shouted back, losing patience and not wanting any more discussion, he needed to get to Billy now.

Before the Captain could look up from his gun, however, the rest of the crew had followed Silvers gaze. There were mutterings of 'Who's side do you think he's on?', 'Why do you think he came back?', and most prominantly, 'Thank bloody dog!' so Flint pinched his eyebrows together and raised his head to see what all the fuss was about.

"Christ," Silver mumbled, half scared and half hopeful. "You think he's come back to help?"

"If not then we have to move now, we can't afford to fight both Blackbeard and the English." Was all the Captain managed to grit out, his insides convulsing with worry about what sort of consequence this distraction would have.

"He's here to help," Ben piped up then, looking more relieved than Flint had seen him since his return. 

"You can be sure?" silver asked back hesitantly.

"That first day in Nassau," he explained, not taking his eyes off of the approaching fleet. "Billy managed to turn a few of the pirates, but they were all too scared to act on any form of rebellion, Rogers knew it as much as Billy did. He couldn't afford to lose their support, or for them to fall back in with the crowd so he gave them a mission he thought might benefit us all."

"He was handing out missions?" Silver laughed, not menacing, but weirdly proud.

"He sent them to Blackbeard," Ben replied gratefully, "He sent them with news of Vane's arrest and impending death."

"How did he know Blackbeard would care? After Vane sided with Flint on the Island." The quartermaster asked Ben, but the question could easily have been asked and answered by any man there.

"He didn't," Joji responded eventually.

"He gave two scared pirates something to do," Flint explained matter-of-factly, "Something that, if all went well, would prove invaluable to our efforts."

"And if it didn't," Silver expanded knowingly, "Then at least it wouldn't cost us anything."

"Hmm," Flint nodded, relaxing a small amount, knowing Blackbeards feelings of fatherhood toward Vane were enough to have the man forgive any betrayal. That the older man was here for the same reason that Gates would have been, no matter what Billy did, his old quartermaster would always have been their when he needed him. He loved him.

"We leave now," Flint ordered, "Blackbeard can catch up!"

 

-X-

 

The sounds of the crowd rose above the waning of Rogers voice, finally coming to the end of his speech, declaring Billy and Vane renegades and scoundrels and a nuisance that jeopardised all of their futures. Billy was pleased to see the unease in some of the men, many of them he'd spoken to just a few hours ago about their common hatred of the English. They wouldn't stand to action then, but perhaps Billy could convince them now. Because that was the thing that people forgot. Billy was a pirate, he was not a Captain. He was one of the men and they respected him, not just the Walrus crew but Nassau as well. There is a reason he'd caught the attention of Captains such as Vane, maybe Eleanor had missed it, dismissed him as a mere lower wrung pirate, but Billy had a reputation of his own. He was well liked, he just hoped it was enough to get them to listen to him now.

"Do either of you have anything else to say?" Rogers asked, smirking as he eyed up the pirates at his mercy. 

"No, I'm a man of few words," Vane scoffed. Prompting Eleanor to roll her eyes and a few of the pirates in the crowd to laugh.

"William?" Rogers asked snidely, out of tradition, not respect.

"Depends," the bosun retorted, "Will you actually let me say it."

Rogers barely contained a grimace before he nodded to the hang man to continue his work, smiling tightly as he returned to his position at the side of the platform. However it was Billy's turn to smirk as the hooded figure failed to move. Rogers took a step forward, growling out the repeated order as Vane chortled outloud, obviously enjoying the upset. Eleanor stepped forward now, but before she could get any closer a hand on her shoulder held her back, she turned to see a nameless pirate she barely recognised and dread filled her stomach as Rogers again stepped forward angrily. 

"Now!" He shouted, losing all composure as he signaled to his surrounding soldiers to help regain control.

But, before any of the Englishmen could reach the podium, more pirates blocked their paths. The street was a flurry of action as Englishmen raised their guns from all directions, but no shots were fired as one of Nassau's own had a pistol resting firmly on the side of Rogers temple.

"You asked if I had anything to say!" Billy shouted loudly, demanding everyones attention. "Your men could regain control with just one word from you. They could kill me, Vane and all of the few men brave enough to stand against you now. But rest assured that you will die with us, and everyone stood on this platform will be caught in the crossfire."

Rogers looked around the wooden stage, from his generals to Hornigold to Eleanor, to the criminals stood before them. 

"You asked if I had anything to say," Billy announced again. "I do, and when I've said it that gun will be lowered and you can proceed as planned."

"Why should I trust you?" Rogers spat, disgust fueling his anger.

"You don't have to," Billy replied honestly. "The choice is yours."

Rogers struggled in his hold, swearing and thrashing against the bigger man behind him, before growling in frustration and eventually telling his men not to fire.

"One wrong move," he threatened seriously, "And I will give the signal, the rest of us be damned right next to you."

Vane laughed again and Billy nodded his agreement.

"I was born an Englishman." He yelled for the whole crowd to hear. "My parents, if they are still alive, are still Englishmen. And today you are surrounded by Englishmen, all of whom have themselves convinced that they have a right to dictate your lives! I was taken from my home by the English, not by some rogues or cutthroats looking for a slave to sell to the highest bidder but by the local officials looking to send a message to my activist father. Mess with England and you will be punished."

Rogers fought again against his hold but he stayed silent when the gun resting against his temple pressed harder.

"That is the law by which you will forever be governed."

Mutters from the crowd started to sound, some in agreement, some not, none angry enough to do anything about it.

"You accepted their pardens, turned against Vane, because you were scared of their strength and their numbers. Well look around," the bosun pleaded. "We are stronger, we are better and Nassau is ours, not theirs."

"Don't be a fool Billy!" Hornigold shouted from behind him, before Rogers could sound the signal. "You follow Flint blindly, but you're better than him, you know it, take the parden son. We need to stop the bloodshed."

"Stop it?" Billy scoffed, turning back to the crowd. "Captain Benjamin Hornigold," he shouted angrily. "Do you know how he came to side with the English in the first place, how he came by his parden?"

"Bil-" The older man tried to argue before the bosun firmly cut him off.

"A pardon promised to me after an English general pulled me from the sea. He strapped me in leather and tied me to a beach, let the sun and water beat down until there was nothing left but the shell of a man, no dignity, no strength and no choice. He told me to deliver Flint and I would be pardened for it. I would be spared and Flint would be out of the way, leaving Nassau and all her pirates helpless to defend themselves against an English fleet already prepared to invade. I couldn't do it," he declared honestly, looking around at the angering faces of the crowd.

Vane,too, clenched his fists at the imagery, gritting his teeth to stop himself from interrupting and making things worse.

"Two crews," Billy exclaimed then, "Hornigolds and Flints, given a choice on who to follow and they chose Flint. Instead of respecting that choice, the good Captain," Billy sneered gesturing back to the greying man behind him, "Betrayed all of you to the English, securing protection for himself and offering Eleanor Guthrie in trade. Then he comes back here as a messenger for England with pardens and false promises."

"That's en-"

"He's not finished," Vane growled loudly, cutting off Eleanor's protest.

"He is no longer a man to trust, to look up to. He is a coward, a petty old man who couldn't accept he'd lost." The bosun carried on undeterred, pleased to see the people in front of him looking equal parts thoughtful and angry. "There is one reason only," Billy continued, "Why England offered you pardens, it's the same reason they brought half of their entire fleet, the same reason they didn't offer the parden to Vane or Flint, two of your most feared and respected Captains. Why they made promises to return your gold back to Spain," he sneered, not letting technicalities get in the way of rousing the men. "It's the same reason they moved this execution forward! Woodes Rogers, and his army of faceless uniforms, are scared."

A large number of the pirates in the crowd were now muttering to themselves, nodding their head and listening intently so Rogers shouted "Enough," before any more could be said to jeopardise the fear they had instilled so far.

The English soldiers fingers twitched on their triggers as Billy turned to face Rogers and shouted over him.

"We are stronger and we are more, we are fighting, not for England and her rules, but for Nassau, for the home we've built for ourselves here. They are scared because we cannot be bought and manipulated," he furthered, ignoring the irony of saying that whilst trying to manipulate them himself. 

"Enough!" Rogers shouted again, struggling harder in his hold.

One of the English guards behind them moved to apprehend Billy, so Vane turned sharply to intercept him, he kicked the man to the floor as a shot rang out from the rafters of a building to their side, the man had been aiming at Vane but the gun was pushed from his hand at the last minute, one of the ladies from the brothel pushed to the floor for her efforts. As the gun fell off of the balcony a horde of pirates raced to claim it as the rest of the English soldiers shouted orders and threats from above.

"Wait! Wait!" Billy shouted desperately, the crowd only quieting after another shot rang out, this one deliberately aimed at the sky. Billy turned to see the hangman picking up the gun dropped from above, an Englishman for all intents and purposes, but one that Billy had paid off days ago.

"When my crew thought Flint had pushed me overboard they mutineed."

That got everyone's attention back to the determined bosun. "They challenged a man they were all scared of, even Gates stood against him, because I was their brother and they could not abide my loss at his hands."

Many pirates were nodding now and Billy knew he had to hurry this along, strike now while support favoured him.

"They were wrong about Flint," he insisted, for a moment even managing to trick himself with his certainty of it. "He tried to save me then and Rogers is scared he will do the same now. How many of you English soldiers can claim the that, if you were captured there would be any chance that your Captain would come to your aid?"

The Englishmen looked around desperately, obviously unsure what to do, guns still pointed firmly at Billy, foolishly ignoring the, now stirring, crowd. Not even noticing the hand clamped firmly over Rogers mouth stopping him from shouting out.

"Flint will come," Billy promised, certain, if only because the man stood next to him was Charles Vane, "And if you rejoin us and once again fight by his side then we can take back this Island and rid Nassau of England!"

The soldiers reacted then, driven by fear they fired their guns, Vane and Billy jumped to the floor to avoid the first round of bullets and before a second could be fired a seperate set of guns went off. Flint stood in the street, surrounded by men with guns raised and pointing straight to the crowd of English and pirates mixed. The only question now was who were they fighting, everyone, or only the uniformed soldiers already raising their guns. Either way they were outnumbered, but England were reacting to fear and Flint stood strong.

Billy held his breath for a second, taking in the image of his Captain, as Flint stared down the wayword pirates. He was overcome with emotion, relief and gratitude that he had come at all, and pride perhaps that maybe it was him who Flint had come to save. Then, of course, there were the conflicting emotions of the fear, the same fear he felt everytime Flint was thrust into battle. Luckily, he didn't have to ponder that now as the whole street soon turned to anarchy as shots rang out from both sides. The English firing at everything that moved, Nassau's pirates standing united against her. The crew of the walrus rushed forward to join the fray, every one of them with a gun to spare handing it to one of the Nassau citizens who had been striped of theirs under English rule. Eleaner freed Rogers from his captor, smacking the towering man holding him across the back of the head with the rifle of one of the generals, all of them running from the podium as soon as they were free.

Hands still behing their backs, Vane and Billy joined the fight as best they could, barging into soldiers with their aims fixed on one of their men. They thrashed and kicked, back to back, until the jailer appeared at their feet, urging them both down to the relative safety of the floor, safe from gunfire at least. He produced a bloodied key from his pocket and released both men from their restraints, not so much as waiting for a thank you before he was up and screaming his own battle cry, charging at the nearest Englishman. Billy stood too, offering his hand to Vane, who scoffed and rolled his eyes but accepted the gesture never the less. As soon as he was on his feet Billy wrestled a gun from a soldier who'd had it aimed directly at DeGroot and then he lost track of everything in a flurry of blood and fury.

The pirates were fighting strong but the fact was they were facing nearly a whole fleet of English soldiers and they were losing as many men as they were taking down, Billy knew there had to be a battle, but he couldn't help the guilt that threatened to envelope him when he saw some another pirate fall. He fought harder, attacked quicker, searching for Flint with every other swing, needing to know the older man was still hole. A new wave of Englishmen appeared in the gap between two buildings and Billy all but sagged, for the first time in his life he prayed for a miracle.

For his part, Flint held strong, looked confident and undeterred. He fought with determination and skill, eyes continuously searching the crowd for familier faces. A head of long black hair, snarling as he threw himself into the fray without hesitation. A woman, fighting men like it was easier than breathing and the man by her side, battling now with hands instead of wits. He saw Vane ripping through Englishmen like he was born to do it, the rest of the Walrus crew fighting and falling together. He saw everyone, but searched only for the tall, muscled behemoth who had secured himself underneath his skin. Billy was still fighting, stood tall and strong and looking menacingly over to side of the street, where a fresh wave of enemies were emerging.

Being the closest to this new threat Billy and Vane shared a look, Flint tried desperately to follow them as they surged forward into the late arrivals but was blocked by several men all hoping that they took out the Captain then his men would surrender. He growled as he fought, losing sight of his bosun now that the new troop had securely joined the battle. He fought the men in front of him just a ferociously as he fought the worry within, he needed to get to Billy. Silver was by his side in moments, helping to fight off the small mob, even as it new men added to it. Just as the Captain and his quartermaster were starting to get swarmed though, a shot rang out from behind them that had them all looking around in shock. Blackbeard. Fear struck at the English as relief hit the pirates, finally the odds were in their favour. The fight bloodier before it got better, but now it was English blood being shed.

It was only when Flint shouted for everyone to cease fire that Billy realised the pirates now outweighed the English soldiers so heavily that most of them had already admitted defeat. Rogers was gone, Eleanor, Hornigold and possibly even Max missing with him, not to mention the rest of the fleet, an army of men who'd been stationed elsewhere around the Island, who were not a part of todays battle. They would still be a problem of course, but one that could be solved later, for now, the battle had been won and Billy, finally safe in the knowledge that Flint had survived the fight, searched the crowd for which of his brothers were also left standing.

 

-X-

 

Flint breathed for the first time since he'd left Billy on the beach. As soon as he'd yelled for guns down, he'd desperately searched the crowd, eyes finding Billy easily as the bosun towered over all of those around him. The relief was enough to floor the older man. Billy was alive. Billy was OK. Vane came up next to the bosun and the two shared a relieved smile of their own, Vane nodding his head appreciatively as Billy just shrugged in return, brushing off his thanks with good humour.

The next soul Flint searched for was Silver, the man was alive, stood covered in someone elses blood, gesturing to Flint that he was OK. Flint exhaled again, finally able to concentrate without the fear of loss eating away at his insides. 

Anne and Jack found each other in the crowd, falling into each other with matching smiles. Vane approaching them both with a grin of his own as Billy was all but mobbed by members of the Walrus crew, Ben Gunn leading the charge. It was only then that Vane noticed who else had joined the battle, looking up to see the towering frame of Blackbeard walking towards him. That was a confrontation Flint knew he, too, had to have but that would have to wait until Blackbeard had said whatever he needed to say to man he saw as a son.

Flint, also, knew the trouble had not passed, more English would come, probably Spanish as well. Rogers was still at large, as was Hornigold and Eleanor. He knew that the threat of war was still present but he also knew they'd bought themselves a bit of time to regroup and reorganise, with Rogers and the remains of his fleet chased back to the beaches. So for now he allowed everyone to just breath through this small victory, giving himself time to calm down as well. Looking to Billy, who's eyes were still scanning the crowd, he felt a churn in his stomach at the hope that Billy may be looking for him, then immediately shook himself free of such thoughts and turned to Silver, signally to his quartermaster that he needed to go and asses the state of the town.


End file.
